Kim Wu
How Kim Wu joined the Tourney A spunky fashion design student and young martial arts teacher who was born in Chinatown, San Francisco, Kim Wu is the inheritor of a Dragon spirit called Yeouiju, who has been passed down through her mother's family line for two thousand years. Called upon by the Dragon spirit to make a last stand against Gargos, Kim Wu begins to spearhead a fearless resistance to the demon and his minions across the ravaged Earth -- echoing the heroic bravery of her maternal ancestor who first bonded with Yeouiju. With style, strength, agility, and the Dragon's blessing, Kim Wu kicks and burns her way through her adversaries, determined to end the reign of Gargos on her own terms. Searching for Gargos, Kim Wu joined in a mecha vs. man fighting tournament. She spotted a Standing Tank called Schneider kill an opponent. Kim Wu joins the fight to prove psysical prowess beats robots. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Kim Wu spins her nunchaku. After the announcer calls her name Kim Wu cartwheels towards the camera then waves her nunchaku four times and says "Behold the goddamned power of the dragon!" Special Moves Firecracker (Neutral) Kim Wu swings her nunchucks upwards twice. Can be repeated by mashing the B button. Dragon Dance (Side) Kim Wu performs a pair of thrusting kicks charged with blue flames. Dragon Kick (Up) While kicking, Kim Wu leaps into the air surrounded by blue flames. Dragon Counter (Down) Kim Wu enters a defensive stance to parry attacks on hit. On hit, the attack is stopped and Kim Wu is granted a dragon spirit. Dragon Spirit (Hyper Smash) Kim Wu makes several hand motions in front of her, then fires a large qilin dragon of energy at the opponent. Dragon Slaughter (Final Smash) Kim Wu charges up then does a stronger Dragon Dance. If she hits, she follows by doing a series of nunchaku slaps and kicks. After 38 hits, she does a stronger Dragon Kick, knocking the opponent away, while the announcer goes "ULTRAAAAAAAA COMBOOOOOOOOO!" Victory Animations #Kim Wu hops holding her nunchaku up four times and saying "That's all she wrote!" #Kim Wu kicks the loser (2nd place in multiplayer), who dodges them, but then she kicks the loser down with a Star KO cry then she says "Don't bother!" #Kim Wu swings her nunchaku in circles around her saying "You can't run from fate." then sets them in her two hands and continues "But you should've tried!" On-Screen Appearance Kim Wu walks in waving the end of her nunchaku saying "I've got a friggin' dragon!" then a dragon spirit flies around her while she swings her nunchaku around then it goes inside her as she says "You can see how this ends, right?" Trivia *Kim Wu's rival is Alfred's Standing Tank named Schneider. *Kim Wu shares her French voice actress with Young Zelda. *Kim Wu shares her German voice actress with Opal, Yui Hirasawa, Hanon Hosho, Gorebyss, Hooktail and Himeno Awayuki. *Kim wu shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Tracy and Ruby Hanshaw X. *With the exception of her Neutral special move, Kim Wu's special moves all start with Dragon. Category:Killer Instinct characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Characters who cause impact on the Results Screen